


Love

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Sherlock's FanFics [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Written FanFic, Intracrural sex, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John Writes FanFic, M/M, POV John Watson, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: John writes his own fic and gifts it to OhCaptainMyCaptain.Beta read bySherlock1110.





	Love

**Love**  
**by**  
**SleuthLover**  
  
**A gift work for**  
**OhCaptainMyCaptain**

* * *

  
I stood there glaring at Sherlock as my date ran out of the flat, crying. I had learnt from past experience that is was simply best to let her go. “Was that really necessary?”

My flatmate shrugged with one shoulder and turned to flounce off, but I had had enough. I grasped his arm and turned him back around to face me. “Why?!” I demanded, my voice rising in a shout. “Just tell me why you run every one of my dates off.”

For just a moment, I saw something vulnerable in Sherlock’s eyes, then just as quickly it was gone, hidden behind his usual mask of indifference. Still, it had been there and it was just enough to give me pause. “Sherlock, are you jealous?”

Sherlock scoffed. “Don't be ridiculous.”

He tried to pull out of my grasp, but I held him tight. Again, I saw a flash of vulnerability. “You are jealous,” I said with wonder. The question was, was he merely jealous of any time I spent away from him or was it strictly when a potential romantic partner was involved. “You don’t mind when I meet up with Greg for pints.” He might grumble about it, but he never resorted to sabotage. That was reserved strictly for my dates

My heart began to beat wildly with a burgeoning hope. I stepped closer to my friend. “I wonder why that is?”

“I...”

On a wild impulse, I went up on my toes and pressed my lips to his. For a brief, heart stopping moment, he didn’t respond. Just as I was about to panic, Sherlock’s mouth began to move inexpertly beneath my lips. I could tell instantly he had never been kissed. It both excited me and broke my heart a bit. Sherlock deserved to be kissed and often.

I pulled back and looked up at my flatmate. “Brilliant.” It was, simply because it was Sherlock. “Was that okay?”

“Don't be an idiot. Of course it was.”

He pulled me close and kissed me. He was a fast learner and this kiss took my breath away. Midway through, I felt his erection pressing into my thigh. It was a definite match for my own. I groaned my desire into his mouth, then pulled back. “We should slow down.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he told me, grasping my hand and pulling my through to his bedroom.

I confess I didn’t put up much of a fight. Once in his bedroom, he pulled me down on the bed with him. I ended up straddling his thighs which brought me eye to eye with him. God, his beautiful eyes. I got lost in them for a moment, but his renewed kisses definitely caught my attention.

Sherlock started to open my flies and I grasped his wrists. “Are you sure?” I asked.

“Of course, I am,” he replied in his scornful tone.

I couldn’t help but laugh. “What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me?”

That wasn’t going to happen, not this first time, but I had an idea. “Let's get our clothes off.” I stood up and stripped, my flatmate following suit.

When we got back on the bed, I asked, “Lube?”

Sherlock got it for me eagerly, still expecting me to fuck him. Instead, I poured a generous amount into my palm and rubbed it along my thighs and over my bollocks and perineum. That earned me a puzzled look from my friend, no, lover.

“Okay, Sherlock. Come here.” I pulled him into position over me. Holding my thighs tightly together, I guided his gorgeous cock to them. “You fuck me,” I told him with a heated smile.

Still unsure, Sherlock began to move. When his cock slid between my thighs, he let out a gasp and his face twisted up in pleasure.

“Oh, oh... I had no idea.” He ducked his head, and began to move in earnest.

I reached between us and grasped my own cock, pumping it in my fist as I watched him. Move. The sight of him unguarded and lost to pleasure was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. When he gasped and came, I almost lost it. A couple more frantic pulls of my cock and I did.

Sherlock fell to my side and lay there, staring at the ceiling, unmoving and silent. After a bit, it became kind of scary. “Sherlock, love,” I said, touching his cheek.

He blinked at me several times before asking, “What did you say?”

I blushed. “Nothing. Delete it.”

“No. Say it again.”

“Love.”

Sherlock’s face lit up and he rolled over hugging me despite the mess we had made of one another. “Love. I like the sound of that. I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evr-status.tumblr.com).


End file.
